


Perfectum Fetura

by dolores85



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alpha?Armitage Hux, Armitage Hux Needs A Hug, Armitage Hux is a Tease, Breeding Kink, Claiming Bites, Dubious Consent, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Hux thought he was a Beta. Surprise?, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Knotting, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mild Come Inflation, Not between Hux and Rey, Omega Rey, Size Difference, Size Kink, Spanking, bulging
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-06-24 04:08:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19715923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dolores85/pseuds/dolores85
Summary: After discovering her Omega designation, Rey leaves the Rebellion after she rescues them from the First Order on Crait. She needs time to process who she is, and really what she is now.General Armitage Hux was itching to remove Supreme Leader Kylo Ren from his unworthy perch. He found one way to bring the Alpha to his knees... Unbeknownst to him, he also found his own weakness and a secret that was buried deep in his biology.





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PastelWonder](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PastelWonder/gifts).



General Armitage Hux was drumming his gloved fingers along the steel edging of the circular holovid that was center in the ops room. The map swirled as the tech plugged all the coordinates in. When the final point was added, he straightened to his full height and clasped his hands behind his back. He could feel the tech eye him nervously, but unlike Ren, he was in control of himself. His Beta status granted him reprieve from falling victim to archaic biology that still held rare Alphas and exceedingly rare Omegas in its clutches. His disdain for the hierarchy of the designations stemmed from a deep loathing due to his pathetic excuse for a father, who was an Alpha. His father sired many children with his Beta wife, Maratelle, however, Armitage Hux was not one of them. His mother was a 16 year old kitchen slave who happened to be an Omega. He had heard tales that she was was unpresented when she came to work for the Huxes but hit her first heat not long after. They said his father all but ripped the house apart to get to her. A beast more than a man. After his conception, Maratelle tried to have his mother banished from the grounds but his father refused, citing the need to protect his “pup.” Once he was born and finally weaned, his mother was packaged up and sent off, never to be heard from again. Armitage was always treated differently due to his maternal heritage. Unlike the other siblings who had either brown or black hair, his fiery red locks always caught the eye of others. He was used to the gossip and whispering. It was a fact he could not change. What he could change, however, was what they whispered about.

As General, he had endless resources at his fingertips. He destroyed an entire planet and its inhabitants at a mere command with a weapon of his own design. He was unstoppable. He was bloodthirsty. And he was powerful. No longer did he hear about the Omega whore and the weak Alpha who betrayed his own to fuck her. Nor about the bastard spawn of that union. He was truly and utterly above all of that shit. But now he had a new set of problems to resolve, namely the ascension of Kylo Ren as Supreme Leader. The most recent little temper tantrum that lost him many men and many more resources was the final straw. Fuck that scavenger scum. She was filth and exceedingly unnecessary to the goal of the First Order and the mere pursuit of her was the definition of wasteful. 

And speaking of waste, “Tell me why there are 6 artillery units in the Outer Rim and not 9 as previously ordered?” His voice was deep and commanding despite his designation. The tech in the room nearly jumped out of his seat when the silence was broken. 

“We- uh, ordered the final 3 units from- uh, th-the Gariit but they ha-haven’t arrived yet, Sir.” The wobbly voice did little to quell his ire. 

“So what you are saying is that you failed your assignment to procure the final pieces necessary to complete this mission. So all of the months spent planning this raid are for naught if those pieces are not acquired as of now?” He voice had dropped in pitch to something more menacing, despite his eyes never leaving the holovid. 

A throat cleared, “Sir, we have-“

“Enough.” A thick gulp followed by a pregnant silence. Finally letting his eyes stray to the tech in question, “You will contact the Gariit and set up a rendezvous point on the third quadrant. You will acquire the 3 artillery units discussed as well as enough ammunition cells necessary to obliterate all of the remaining survivors of the Resistance. And I promise you, Lieutenant, if you do not have this completed by 02:00, you can consider yourself the next test subject in the Trials.” 

He loved being in charge as he watched the soldier salute and all but run away from him. Correcting his prior thought, he knew he needed to be in charge. Order trumped chaos. Carefully laid plans over half-cocked actions. His designation allowed him more cerebral capacity than that of a hot-headed Alpha or lowly. submissive Omega. He exercised precision in everything he did. He was the epitome of order which made him the most suitable replacement for Snoke, who despite his own designation of Alpha, managed to utilize logic and not some knothead plan that would get them all killed over an Omega.

Supreme Leader Ren would most definitely get them killed over one. The blood tests done on the scavenger indicated she was an Omega but apparently she failed to present as such due to massive malnutrition. She was thin and unassuming, unlike most Omegas Hux had seen. They were normally buxom creatures who reeked of sex and slick. Hux despised the smell of them. Betas weren’t known for enhanced olfactory senses but his had always been off the charts. He found his senses to be quite helpful especially when dealing with Force users. He may not be able to see into the minds of others but their scents often betrayed their intentions.

Ren, however, had been pursuing the scavenger ever since the remaining Resistance scum fled Crait with her. Hux’s eyes traced the lines on the holovid once more before deciding he needed to work on his plans to remove Ren from power and, hopefully, existence itself. It wouldn’t be an easy plan by any stretch. The Supreme Leader could be a fool at times but he didn’t rise to power under Snoke’s leadership by being incompetent. His Sith-like powers put him at an advantage, however, Hux would find a way to disarm him and force him to submit one way or another. He was nothing if not diligent. His perseverance was the only thing that kept him from repeating Brendol Hux’s mistakes. He would not crumble beneath the weakness that was his Alpha father. All the years spent abusing him over how he wasn’t an Alpha would come full circle once Hux secured the galaxy as the true Supreme Leader of the First Order.

His reverie was short lived as he heard his top soldier enter the ops room. Not bothering to turn around, he spoke to Captain Phasma.

“What is it, Captain?”

“We have intercepted a signal from a small ship headed towards Talus in the Corellian system. It is believed the scavenger that the Supreme Leader seeks is on this ship.”

Hux ground his molars. The fucking scavenger. Again. “I suppose the Supreme Leader wishes me to send troops after her?”

“I am not certain General. You are the first to be told about this.” Phasma was loyal to a fault. He took extreme pleasure in her obedience. He was surprised though that this information had not been passed to Ren yet. Hux couldn’t resist the idea of securing the scavenger, killing her and then dumping her corpse somewhere for Ren to find. No more scavenger, no more distractions and wasted resources. It was almost too good to be true. But in order for him to even contemplate this, he needed to plan a way to capture her. It was believed by many that she killed Supreme Leader Snoke, if Kylo Ren was a reliable source which, of course, Hux knew he wasn’t. He knew that Ren killed Snoke for this girl - the obsession with the scavenger just further corroborated that story.

“Captain Phasma, I want you to send me all information regarding this matter to my personal data pad. I wish to look into this before I relay the information to Supreme Leader Ren, as it could be faulty. I don’t need to waste more resources on this than I already have.” Phasma was wise enough to know that meant he wished to keep it between then and to remove all who knew about it from their positions. 

“Of course, General. All information will be wiped from storage and sent to you for approval. I will ensure it’s transference.” Her retreating footsteps were the only noise in the room. 

Hux let himself take a deep calming breath. Soon he would end all of this nonsense. Soon he would break the scavenger scum’s neck himself. 

——

The bond waned and flexed as the distance between her and Ben- no, Kylo grew. It was incredibly difficult for Rey to discern if that bothered her or not. Kylo Ren was not the man she thought he could be, he was a lost cause and she couldn’t afford to put herself in harm’s way in order to save him. When she originally went to him, she saw what she perceived to be light in his eyes; but it seems that light was in the hopes of securing her as his Omega. She didn’t even really know what that meant, in general and for her as a person. The doctors aboard that horrifying ship, the Finalizer, said something about her blood indicating that she possessed that trait.

“Rey, do you copy? It’s Poe.” The voice crackled roughly over the secure radio. 

Grabbing it with a slight smile, she answered, “Yes. I’m here, Poe. Just about 30 standard hours away from my destination.” She paused for a second before continuing, “How’s Finn?”

“He’s great... but we are all still worried about you. Are you sure you don’t want to come back? You are always welcome here with us.”

Rey bit her lip. She knew they were sincere but she was knew what she was to Kylo Ren and the First Order itself. She could never put then in danger, especially knowing what she knows now about her designation. “Thank you, Poe. You all are as close to family as I’ve ever had, but I can’t come back, not yet at least. I need time to... process everything, you know?”

“I understand. It’s just so hard not to worry about you, especially how everything ended with Ren. He won’t give up on finding you, you know that, right?” Of course she knew that. She knew him better than anyone did.

“I do, but this is something I want- no, need to do. I promise I will keep in touch when I can. I need to go though, I have to finish up a few preparations before I land.” The lie slid off her tongue like tar, but she knew she needed to end this conversation as soon as possible. As much as she trusted secure lines, you could never be too careful. “Good bye, Poe. Tell Finn I said hello.”

There was a slight pause. “Bye, Rey. Take care of yourself.”

She huffed a breath into the highly processed and filtered air of the cabin as she put the radio back into it’s cradle. She belonged to no one which was equal parts daunting and cumbersome. Rey never understood her parents’ decision to leave her on Jakku, but she had come to believe that her lot in life was not to fix everything she could find. Scavenging parts was one thing. Saving another human being from self destruction was entirely different. She had made the decision to split from the remaining Resistance fighters to recuperate who she was. She had no idea how she came to be in the middle of this entire debacle other than she happened to find BB-8 and Finn on Jakku shortly after turning in days’ worth of scavenging for a measly fraction of a portion. It felt like eons ago that had occurred. Her life had been irrevocably altered beyond her repair, not that she was too terribly upset about that because life on Jakku was not a life, it was an existence. Hot, dry air sucking all sources of water from every pore. Food almost as scarce as the dwindling water supply. There wasn’t a lot of hunting on that desert planet considering half the inhabitants of Jakku were destroyed during the wars. Most animals had either died off or were taken from the planet entirely to be harvested elsewhere. No, life on Jakku was not a long term solution to any problem. 

Rey let her head fall back against the seat. She had mapped her destination nearly 18 times and still she felt uneasy about the travel there. She wasn’t going to hide like Luke had. She just needed time to recover from everything. She also needed to identify what being an Omega meant. All the research she had conducted lead her to believe it was a bigger curse than being an orphan on Jakku. It was a death sentence all it’s own: raging hormones, excessive water requirements and the need for an Alpha were just a few big symptoms of what she read a ‘heat’ required. What the kriff was a heat? She knew what heat was, but not a ‘heat.’ Every time she selected a video to watch, she felt her face grow hot and her pelvis clench in a way that made her not look at anything for days for fear of the same reaction. She gathered it was a sexual state of being but since she had no experience in that department, she was unsure what was considered normal or what was sensationalized. The thought of engaging in any type of activity like that with Kylo Ren made her feel ill. Having made that decision, to see herself through this ‘heat’ alone, she decided it would need to take place on a planet with plenty of drinkable water and hunting. She was no stranger to taking care of herself, so this should be something she could handle alone. She rubbed her eyes and decided it was time to rest and let the autopilot take care of the night cycle of this trip. 

She was still dreading actually sleeping though as she had a few nightmares lately regarding Kylo, Snoke and oddly enough, General Hux. She had never interacted with the fire-haired man, but he always frightened her with his analytical stare, like he could find all her secrets with a mere snap of his fingers. Kylo exuded power, but Hux was power. She spent what time she had observing him for weaknesses and found him lacking any, despite the fact he had no inclination to the Force. Yet the last few weeks he had haunted her dreams. His icy green stare and pale skin made him seem like a corpse reanimated to scare the living. His height made him even more imposing as he was nearly as tall as Kylo. He had a slighter frame but still carried himself as if he were the Supreme Leader of the First Order, which she had no doubt he desired such a position. A man like that would never be satisfied living under the order of another. She walked to the sleeping quarters in the back of the small ship and smirked. As if she new what type of person he was - she hadn’t even exchanged a word with him before. But she knew her instincts on the matter were accurate. 

Stripping herself of clothing for the first time in what felt like ages, she quickly made her way to the fresher and twisted the handle to allow the hot water to flow. It was hard to wrap her head around that much water for bathing, but she had come to embrace the feeling of cleanliness. Lately she felt like tiny insects were crawling all over her skin and she couldn’t seem to rid herself of that feeling, but the water had helped. Nudity also seemed to help with that issue, all clothing abandoned as soon as she could justify it. The hot water burned the nape of her neck as she leaned away from the spray. She had also read that scent glands were located in various places on her body, but the predominant ones lie on her neck. Letting her hands wander along the skin, she felt the one on the right side, below her ear. The skin there was a little rough and inflamed - to touch it was pure ecstasy that lead to pure torture if she didn’t keep massaging it. Letting her fingers glide over the skin quickly wasn’t as bad, but the desire to keep touching was growing increasingly hard to ignore. Rey squeezed her eyes shut as she applied mild pressure to that gland and moaned obscenely when her nail grazed it. What shocked her to her core, though, was the image of General Hux that invaded her mind the moment she did that. He was poised above her, lips swollen and cheeks flushed with arousal and his eyes locked on hers. Then he did something she wasn’t prepared for: he smiled. Rey felt a wetness that had nothing to do with the fresher start to trickle down her thighs, causing her to quiver. She ripped her hand away from her neck and clenched her jaw. He was a murderer. His physical appeal did not absolve him of the heinous crimes he committed against innocent lives. Her traitorous body did not stop producing that wetness between her thighs despite her anger though. If anything , a small voice in her psyche purred at her, Alpha will protect you... Alpha will give keep you safe. Rey felt herself go still at the thought. What the kriff was that? Disgusted with herself, she shut the water off and walked nude back to her sleeping quarters. She let the water slowly evaporate off of her, her skin feeling entirely too hot currently to use a towel. 

Unceremoniously dropping herself to the bed, Rey secretly prayed to whomever was listening that her first heat would not be everything that she feared. That she wouldn’t die of thirst or starvation. That she wouldn’t cry out endlessly for a flame-haired demon to ease her suffering.


	2. Unsettling

Sweat ran rivulets down her body. Starting at her hairline in some places and ending in absorption in her bed sheets. She quivered slightly, rolling from her back to her stomach, arching her hips into the air. In the deep recesses of her mind, she knew what she was doing: she was presenting to her Alpha as an Omega should during her heat. She was granting him the ability to fuck her, to breed her and use her body until she caught with pups. Rey felt her hands release the death grip on her wet sheets below her to wander beneath her until she found the source of her agony, the source of redemption. Her core was soaked in slick and dripping thickly into a puddle below her pelvis. What gravity hadn’t already taken was slowly running a river down her thighs and her bare sex towards her stomach. She panted against the sheets, as she ran her fingertips through the mess she had made and jolted when she made contact with her swollen clit. It throbbed in time with her heartbeat, so sensitive.

‘Ah, ah, ah.... little one. You don’t get to touch what’s mine.’ A rumble behind her causes her hackles to raise and another gush of slick to dribble out of her swollen hole. She lifts her head weakly like a newborn, and looks over her shoulder at her Alpha. His green eyes gleam in the dark, light refracting of the surface of the shine. He’s crouched on the bed behind her, like a predator about to devour its meal. He still wears the black uniform she has come to know as his. He looks inhuman and perhaps she knows he truly is. He’s the bringer of death and destruction. But none of that matter as she stares back at his haunting and beautiful features. He’s Alpha. He’s here to take care of her and give her a strong litter of pups. She mewls at him as she arches even further to entice. Her body needs him to mount her, to take her and never relent until she is sated and this blazing heat inside her is banked. She watches his eyes flare in desire as they land on her swollen sex, glistening with slick just for him. He begins to peel his clothing off, at what can only be described as the galaxy’s slowest pace - her hindbrain growls and snaps at his leisurely staccato. His actions halt and cocks an eyebrow at her.

‘Did my Omega bitch just growl at her Alpha?’ He voice was dangerously low. She didn’t realize the traitorous noise had erupted from her until it was too late, now her quiet, stuttered purr fills to room. Soothe Alpha.... let him know you are remiss. She cants her hips towards him, trying to show him his prize. She needs him to fill her or she will burn alive and there will be nothing left of her. 

‘Oh, that simply won’t do. You challenged me, little one, and I won’t lie and tell you I will hate to punish you.’ His voice was silken in its threat. He had begun to disrobe again, but this time with the haste she had wanted in the beginning. His pale skin looked ethereal in the dim lighting of her sleeping quarters. His red hair was disheveled and hung down along his forehead and brow. He wasn’t bulky like Kylo Ren, but he strong and his muscles held a toned quality, much like her own. He was magnificent. Such strong pups he would give her. Her sex clenched on nothing and a pathetic whine erupted from her parched throat. She had stopped staring at him and dug her face and neck into the soaked sheets, running her glands along what would be her piss-poor nest this heat. She needed his scent as well, his come all over her pillows and soft things, marking his territory. But she mainly needed his come swirling in her womb, guaranteeing his mark as he laid claim to her mating gland at the nape of her neck. 

Crack! She heard it before she felt it. His palm soothingly mapped the red hand print that undoubtedly marked her ass. 

Crack! Crack!

Crack! Crack! Crack!

Rey gasped and attempted to lurch away from his punishing hands only to be halted by his arm looping around her hips and pulling her back toward him. Her slick flowed ceaselessly onto the bed, she could almost hear it dripping down into the pool below her. 

‘You cannot run from this, my little scavenger. You challenged me. Now you will learn what it’s like to belong to me.’ She felt him lean over her prone body, his chest pressing against her sweat-soaked back, his mouth brushing against her ear. ‘I will own your cunt and use you up until there is nothing left. You will take my seed inside your womb until you beg me to stop, then I will continue to fill your cunt until you know your place. You don’t get a choice.’ Rey bucked under him, rubbing her ass against his front. She could tell the moment she brushed against his cock because he growled and latched onto her scent gland below her ear in warning. Holy kriffing Maker. Her brain short circuited as she pressed against his thick cock again. It was massive - she felt true fear slowly climb her spine as she realized it would never fit inside her. It felt like a hot branding iron rested between her ass cheeks, as wide as her wrist and as long as her forearm, with a nice thick knot waiting to catch inside of her to keep his come from escaping. 

‘I would tell you to relax, little one, but we both know it’s going to hurt.’ He was lapping at her scent gland now, coaxing more submission from her already pliant body. He kept one arm secure around her hips and the other slid from her throat down her body, cupping her small breasts and spreading wide between her narrow hips before leaving her altogether. She whined at the loss momentarily until she felt him grasp his huge column of flesh behind her to line up with her small, untried entrance. His flared, weeping head kissed her slick-soaked pussy and he nipped her scent gland again, making her press back against him.

‘Your surrender will be too sweet. How I will love parading your around after you’re swollen with my kits.’ A sharp sting could be felt as he pressed forward slightly, meeting the resistance of her too small hole. Her mind seemed to drift away from her more and more as he pressed, then retreated, over and over again. She began to weep silently, as her body quaked with need. ‘Hush now, little pup, I will give you what you need.’ Rey was dimly away of his arm tightening around her hips and the other snaking up to grab her throat. 

Before she could utter a sound, her Alpha snarled and thrust harshly, ripping his way into her womb. She couldn’t utter a noise as the pain lanced through her being. Too big too big too big, her mind screamed. Then suddenly her body spasmed as she gripped his thick cock in a merciless hold, feeling his teeth sink into her mating gland at the back of her neck. Her orgasm was so intense she felt her body expelling his cock from her. Snarling, he tightened his hold on her neck and slammed his hips forward again, kissing the mouth of her womb and then some. Rey was twitching helplessly below her Alpha, her eyes had rolled into the back of her skull as he held her prone beneath him. She could feel his heartbeat pound through his cock, causing her to whimper and twitch more. The thick veins adorning him scraped and rubbed her tender walls as he began to truly mount her. His thrusts were animalistic at best, the General of the First Order was reduced to nothing more than a beast, like her, both at the mercy of their biology.

Rey found the pain that was inhabiting her body slowly receded and gave way to something more. Something scarier. Her body bloomed below his, small and fertile. She was the Omega to his Alpha, the ending to his beginning. Feel his jaw tighten further on her nape, she mewled below him, thrusting her hips back at him, trying to take him even deeper if that were possible. His growl met her purr in a ceaseless dance as the two fucked one another with abandon. Just as she felt her body tighten up in preparation for another release, the base of the cock slamming into her started to grow. A nice fat knot for her cunt to swallow. She twitched and moaned as her body expelled more slick with a satisfying squelch. Above her, her Alpha moaned and picked up the pace in earnest, shoving the half formed knot in and out of her for as long as he was able. The swelling finally reached the point where he could no longer pull out. Rey gasped and threw her head back as his knot stretched her cunt impossibly wider. Her Alpha snarled and latched onto her abused mating gland once again, her only warning that he was about to fill her. The first stream of scalding hot semen caused Rey’s eyes to roll into the back of her head, her tongue lolling out of her mouth slightly. Her Alpha grunted and strained above her as his cock jettisoned more of his essence into her. She became aware of him releasing her gland to apply soothing licks and nuzzles to the swollen area, a pacification of an Alpha to his Omega, coaxing her to accept his seed. Rey could feel her lower abdomen swell slightly due to his knot preventing any come from escaping her sore snatch, filling her womb to bursting. Her Alpha’s hand released her neck to join his other in cradling her hips and massaging her pelvis, applying more pressure to her swollen womb. She felt a soothing rumble loosen her tired muscles and ease the stretch of her Alpha’s fat knot. Hux purred for her as she lay exhausted beneath him, nuzzling her neck like a lover. 

‘You are mine, Rey. You belong to me and I will own you until your last breath.’ 

Gasping Rey shot up in bed, her heart pounding beneath her ribs. Frantically looking around, she realized slowly that it was a dream. A dream that became her worst nightmare. Knowing she would be unable to sleep the rest of the cycle, Rey proceeded to get up and get dressed in fresh clothing she had packed. She couldn’t shake the feeling that the dream wasn’t a dream at all, but a vision of what was to come.

——

With a tumbler of spirits in one hand and a data pad in the other, Hux reclined in his chair as he went over the interception once more. Millicent was lounging in her basket near his feet, purring contentedly. He had never foreseen himself as a pet owner, but the ginger-haired cat had worked her way into his rooms one day and ultimately his heart. She had belonged to a stormtrooper who had obtained her from a vendor on some planet a few systems ago. 

His rooms were both modern and efficient. Muted tones but very much to his liking. He didn’t appreciate bright colors and how distracting they could be. It was one thing he never liked about Snoke with those red rooms of his. Pungent smells were never his thing either. His air purifier was on the cutting edge of technology that removes all odors and leaves the air not smelling so recycled. It reminds him of his old home planet Arkanis. Not many fond memories reside within the solid structure that was his childhood home, but the grassy plains were sacred to him. After Sloane had saved his father and him from from the fall of Arkanis, he spent time on the shit hole that was Jakku. It was hot and grueling. There was nothing there but death and intended destruction of the planet itself. Gallius Rax had confided in him, told him of his grand destiny in the galaxy and gifted him the first round of child soldiers under his care. Jakku was a means to an end; a stepping stone to greatness. But that fucking planet still haunted him - it was where that scavenger filth was from. He let his mind return to the task at hand.

He could tell by the scavenger’s tone that she was irritated with her rebel friend’s questions about returning, which was interesting to him. He assumed she would love to return to her little friends so they could rendezvous. She seemed like the type to be fiercely loyal with no real idea of what she actually pledged herself to. Blind obedience, while it was something he valued in his soldiers, it was irritating with her. She came in contact with the Resistance first, he wondered if she would be different and on their side if they had encountered her first. Either way, he loathed the Force and the unearned superiority that came with it. All Force users were entitled little children who didn’t know the strategy behind the fight, just relying on their little tricks to win. Strategy was his solace. He capitalized on every advantage he could and refused to accept risk when it wasn’t absolutely necessary. His plans were laid out months, sometimes years in advance and constantly reworked as new, relevant information trickled in.

His plan to ruin Ren was now being reworked as he charted the destination of the little ship she took. She was vulnerable as she traveled alone to Talus, he could intercept her easily enough and dispose of her. Ren would be none the wiser. Whatever connection the two Force users had he would obliterate and end this foolish pursuit once and for all. 

Making the final few notes regarding the topography of where she was set to land, Hux used his secure datapad to order a ship chartered to a few meters south of her landing. He would leave tomorrow at 05:00 and let Phasma take charge of the bridge. She was more than capable of doing it and took delight in following his orders. She committed patricide on his behalf as she tore Brendol Hux apart. Unlike Hux though, she was an Alpha, but one who knew when to follow — which was invaluable to him. He needed good soldiers with a predisposition of being genetically stronger but lacking the aggressiveness that made them bad at taking orders. 

Sighing, he rubbed his eyes and finished his remaining drink in a single swallow. The fine liquor went down smoothly and left his skin feeling pleasantly hot. Standing, he walked to his kitchen to deposit his empty glass into the sink for the cleaning droids. A few more steps to the left took him to his bedroom. The large bed was done in all black, giving the appearance of a black hole. He enjoyed fresh sheets and clean, laundered blankets more than most thing. It maintained the appearance of order, which was required in order for him to relax, even marginally. He stripped his robe off as he moved to his side of the bed. Which was strange to think of it that way, since it was technically all his bed. He just preferred the right side as it gained an advantage point relative to the door of his bedroom and then a clean shot to the door of the apartment itself. His blaster lay on his nightstand as he peeled the sheets back to climb in. His slid his house slippers off and declined back against his pillows. He needed sleep, desperately. He barely got a few hours each night and if he desired more sleep, he had to alleviate himself of stress. 

Gritting his teeth as he stared up at the ceiling, he could feel his heartbeat pound in his thickening cock. He knew the only way he would sleep tonight was to take care of the issue before he wasted more time trying to resist. He reached for the waistband of his pajama pants as he slipped them down his narrow hips. His cock sprang free as his underwear slid down his ass as well. The long, thick appendage lay against his lower stomach and stretched past his navel. Due to his status as a bastard, he father refused to have him circumcised, preferring he deal with the humiliation of an uncut cock. 

As a young boy and later a teenager, Hux was extremely shy about his anatomy, refusing to undress in front of his peers even during his time at the academy. When he finally reached adulthood, he procured his first Beta whore. She was a lovely woman but a whore nonetheless. He had her brought to a secure location on a planet owned by the First Order. Pleasure houses were common for his soldiers to use when necessary but General Hux would never be seen at one. He remembered when she was dropped off to the room he planned on having her in. She was a blonde Beta female with nice, firm breasts, narrow waist and curved ass. She was dressed in a flimsy little piece of lingerie that barely covered anything. The best part was that she smelled like nothing, which was a requirement of his. As she entered the room, she cooed at him like a small child until he grabbed her by the nape of the neck, threw her down on the floor after ripping off her clothing. He made her present her ass on her four knees to minimize contact between their bodies. He remembered pressing his cock to her hole and surging forward, barely getting halfway in on the first thrust. She was surprisingly tight, but Hux was never one to accept half-attempts. She kept screaming he was too big for her as she tried to buck him off. He ignored her pleas and kept thrusting forward until he was seated inside of her to his hilt. The actual fucking was a blur but he remembers pulling out after his completion to see white and red drip from her used hole. She remained on the floor, shaking and sobbing as he left. He smoked a cigarette on his ride back to the ship he manned at the time, contemplating her reaction. Apparently he was well endowed, which he found amusing and unnecessary. He didn’t like touching other people but knew it was unavoidable sometimes. 

Sighing, he wrapped his hand as best he could around the thick length. Rolling his wrist as he stroked upwards and pulling the foreskin back as he stroked downwards, massaging the head as he continued his strokes. He pulled his pajama shirt up to avoid getting any precome, and eventually come, on it. Closing his eyes, he imagined a faceless woman. She was a brunette with a lean build as she climbed towards him, swaying her ass. Hux gritted his teeth as he imagined her removing his hand and replacing it with her own. Her small hand barely able to grip him as she leaned over him, her mouth wide open for his cock. He imagined her mouth would be hot and wet, that she would suck and stroke him at the same time, coaxing his come from his full balls. He would place his hand on the back of her head to guide her and maximize his pleasure. He would fist that thick, brown hair and shove his cock down the girl’s throat, knowing she would gag and sputter. Saliva pooling around the corners of her mouth as she struggled to take him, as she struggled to just breathe. 

Hux stroked himself harder as his imagination took complete control over his mind. The little brunette worked him as he gripped her hair tightly and thrust down her little throat. His cock was heavily veined and the tip was an angry red as he strained with his impending orgasm. Hux felt himself tense up more and then his release hit him, causing his mind to blank as rope after rope of come splattered against his stomach, chest and neck. Chest heaving against the intensity, Hux imagined the scavenger smirking up at him, her hazel eyes locking with his-

His eyes snapping open, he growled as he shot up out of bed. His cooling come was quickly wiped off with a towel he had recovered from the bathroom. How dare she show up in his mind like that during something as personal as- as-

His jaw ticked as he refused to finish that thought. It was pure coincidence she showed up in his fantasy of being pleasured by a faceless woman, her face was the last face he had seen of the female anatomy. It was nothing. He ripped a washcloth from the linen closet and soaped it up to wash himself. He hated the smell of come, even his own. The salty muskiness was a distraction and he hated distractions. He hated touching himself like that, that’s what whores were for, but it always worked to help him sleep... except now it seems, as his agitation built, causing him to be more awake than when he first touched his cock. 

Hux stared at his reflection in the mirror. His shirt was askew from where he haphazardly pulled it down again. His pants hung low on his hips, displaying the small patch of red pubic hair that resided above his cock. His face was gaunt from lack of sleep and his hair fell into his eyes as he angrily ran his hand through it. His brows were drawn down in anger, his frustration evident in every facet. He wouldn’t sleep, not tonight. Smoothing his hair back halfheartedly, he left the bathroom to grab his robe and slippers. 

He grabbed his datapad in his living room and sat back down in the chair he occupied earlier. Apparently he would be working through the night again. Millicent yawned and purred from her basket, oblivious to her master’s distress.


	3. Into the Cave

Rey’s mood had soured as the lack of sleep wore on her. She had barely an hour left before the ship touched ground on Talus and she was exhausted. She was used to feeling tired but this pending heat of hers felt bone deep. Her eyes were heavy and full of grit, she could never sate her thirst. It felt as if the worst of the Jakkuvian desert had taken up residence inside of her. Her mind continued betraying her by replaying the nightmare over and over again. She could almost taste the headiness that was her Alpha. Rey shuddered in disgust. Hux was not her kriffing Alpha. He was a murderer and First Order lackey. She despised him with the core of her being. She vowed to herself that she would never allow him to touch her. A deeper, more primal part of her brain fretted over his potential rejection of her. 

Jamming her fingers against the navigator with more force than necessary, Rey began her descent towards the uppermost quadrant of Talus. She had chosen the area due to its remoteness, virtually no chances of running into anyone, let alone an Alpha. Sweat beaded along the nape of her neck as she contemplated her situation. She had resolutely shut Kylo Ren out of her mind, effectively blocking the bond. The Resistance knew she was far away from their new base, but not where exactly. She obviously had no family to worry for her. She was completely isolated. Again. She tried to ignore the ache in her chest at her self-imposed loneliness, but years of waiting for familial love to return to you only to find out it never existed in the first place was a hard burden to bear. She had enough pain and desertion in her life to last six lifetimes and yet here she was again suffering alone. 

Rey could see the grassy plain ahead, wind whipping the tall grass to and fro. She smiled to herself as she imagined laying in the grass with no concerns for hunger or thirst. Just enjoying the moment which was something she had never allowed herself to do before. She had to constantly aware of her surroundings, especially now that she was to become more vulnerable than ever before. Leia described to her the pure carnage that was an unmated Omega female going into heat amongst unmated Alphas. They would tear each other apart to get to her and maybe kill her in the process as well. They were all reduced to their most basic instincts and urges. Just animals killing and clawing for the right to breed a ripe, fertile Omega. The bile rose into her throat unbidden and thick. She hated the thought of not having control of herself but she knew it was futile. This was inevitable and she was incredibly lucky it never occurred on Jakku. For once her malnutrition had done her a favor of not making her well enough to complete her cycle. 

She proceeded to land the small ship within the coordinates displayed on the screen. Standing, she stretched her shoulders quickly, before opening the hatch and lowering the ramp. Fresh air engulfed her, wrapping warm, clean tendrils along her body. It felt amazing. She took a deep breath as she walked down the ramp and stepped foot onto the plain. The grass was nearly as tall as her, not that it took too much, she wasn’t exactly a pillar of height. She smiled up at the beautiful sun hanging amongst the sparse clouds in the sky. It was scenic and utterly relaxing for her. Surveying her surroundings, she noticed a tree line not far from where she was. Plenty of shade and there was most likely some sort of water near that area. She would find, or build, a suitable place to live that would remove her from range of wandering people. Though Talus was large and had a booming central city, she didn’t want to take any chances of someone happening across her. Eyeing the ship, she knew she would need to hide it somewhere in the woods. Luckily the Force could aid her in moving it instead of literally trying to glide it into the trees on low settings. 

Rey nodded absently to herself as she put the first part of her plan into action. She quickly went to grab her pack and staff from inside the ship. Ensuring she had plenty of water and food, she began her trek to find a suitable location for her to reside. The wind blew softly, moving the loose wisps around her face like the tall grass she was traversing. She hadn’t encountered any animals yet but knew it was a matter of time once she was settled. She would survey her hunting options as she gauged how she felt. She was on borrowed time as it was, her body was sweating profusely and her thirst wasn’t sated by any amount of water it seemed. Every few steps she was sipping on her reserves and nibbling on whatever small pieces of meat she had packed. She had plenty of rations should she need them but those required a little bit of prep would so she would need to have some ready as to avoid starving to death. 

Walking along she heard the wonderful, telltale rush of moving water. As she approached the sound she was greeted with her first glimpse of local wildlife: a Kima. The long horns were a dead giveaway. The bristly fur of the creature was relaxed, signaling to Rey she had not been spotted by the medium-sized feline yet. Luckily Rey had read up on the inhabitants of Talus and this particular creature was an herbivore unlike their counterpart, the sludge panther. Those were nasty creatures who were carnivorous and hunted by masking their scent in mud, which made them both cunning and deadly. The Kima lapped away at the water as Rey slowly walked past the creature to continue her journey. 

She made a few more small steps before she accidentally stepped on a dead branch causing a loud crunch to alert her to the Kima’s presence. The creature’s head swung up as it whipped around to face her. Rey froze in her stance, fully aware those long horns could gore her to death should the Kima feel threatened by her. Those yellow orbs glared at her as the feline studied her from 20 feet or so of distance between them. Rey could feel more sweat bead along her hairline as she tried to remain as non-threatening as possible. The Kima huffed into the air suddenly and turned its back on Rey as it loped through the forest in the opposite direction of where she was headed. Rey felt relief as she watched its form fade deeper into the trees. The meat would have saved her from leaving later to hunt but she didn’t particularly want to kill something prior to finding a place to reside. A lot of extra weight to carry before she could settle down and make herself scarce. 

As Rey began walking along the river, she spotted a small cave that surrounded a small pooling of water from the river. The water was circulating within the small pool, so she wouldn’t have to worry about stagnant water being infected with many biotic organisms. She would need to look into the cave to identify if it could be used to live in, because that would be an ideal place for her to manage her heat. Caves were cooler inside than most places and they provided a lot of unconditional shelter from the elements. She approached the cave slowly, taking her staff she rapped loudly on the outside to draw out any dwellers. After a few tense moments, no sound could be heard within the cave so she decided to enter it slowly. Cracking on a light she pulled from her pack, she was able to see clearly into the depths. Luckily the cave was rather shallow in the depth, maybe 100 - 125 feet to the back with various-sized stalagmites littering the ground. She edged closer to the back, taking time to survey the sides of the cave. It was more narrow than wide, which was fine with her, she used to live in an abandoned AT-AT so size wasn’t something she considered much. The cave was relatively dry despite being next to the pool of water. Some dripping could be heard in the back but no rushing water or steady streams. Rey lowered her staff as she looked around, confident she was alone. She smiled as she decided this would be the place she stayed in. It had plenty of room for her to comfortably inhabit this place and the perfect amount of room for her Alpha to scent her nest-

Rey scowled as she realized her line of thinking had went back to that bastard in the First Order. She growled as she shoved the thought from her head and started her return journey to the ship. She needed to use the remaining daylight to move all her stuff in and get the ship moved out of sight. 

A few steps from the cave and the first painful cramp ripped up her abdomen. Rey gasped as she lost her footing, crumbling to her knees. She felt wet heat pooling in her lower regions, her mouth parched despite drinking her entire canteen of water. Summoning all her strength, she thrust herself back up on her feet and used her staff to help her walk back to the ship. 

———

Hux was approximately three hours behind the scavenger’s shit heap of a ship. It wasn’t exactly the worst vessel he had ever witnessed but it certainly made an unsavory impression. He couldn’t tell if the Resistance hated her more than he did judging by what they supplied her. He smirked at her potential downfall due to her own “friends’” supplies. Perhaps his trip would be for nothing if he found the burning wreckage upon entry. He scoffed, his luck hadn’t been so good for many cycles and this probably wasn’t going to be the end of it. He would find her, kill her and remove all traces of her from the galaxy. Ren would cease this ridiculous hunt for her and then he could crush the Sith with his own sorrow. He would have sent Phasma to complete this task for him if she wasn’t an Alpha. Alpha’s has such weaknesses and he refused to have even the remotest of opportunities for this fail. It was essential she be found and terminated.

As the hours ticked on, Hux felt a sense of satisfaction knowing she would be unprepared for such an early encounter with the enemy she least expected. She wouldn’t have had time to prepare a hideout nor accumulate/stash any supplies. She would be completely vulnerable, except for her Force powers. Hux smirked at that, too. She was barely trained and at least ten years his junior. He was a war machine in almost every way, his analytical skills were unparalleled. She wouldn’t stand a chance. 

When his monitor alerted of his imminent descent, Hux steeled his mind and prepared himself for this slight of a female. An Omega, no less. Physically weaker than both Alphas and Betas, such as himself. He was tall and thin but boasted a surprisingly amount of power given his designation. He would easily outweigh her and crush her under his heel in hand to hand combat. Not that it would even get to that point, he refused to get himself dirty because of her disgusting cleaning habits or there lack of.

Hux almost laughed out loud as he noticed she hadn’t even bothered to raise ramp nor shut the hatch on her ship. Such a novice move on her part, which bespoke even more to her immaturity and ignorance. 

His ship landed smoothly, immaculate compared to hers. One he had designed himself about 7 years ago. It was an older model but it wasn’t as inventories as the rest of the ships. Plus this one was unmarked and untraceable by the First Order, or rather the Supreme Leader. Hux had designed many failsafes for himself in the event of Snoke’s wrath or an unworthy replacement. He knew all the secrets within the system and had created many “insurances” for himself within the coding. He was indispensable in many ways but he knew that Snoke knew it without ever voicing it. That’s why he had never been killed in his service to the humanoid creature. Snoke couldn’t see in his mind, but he knew what stock Armitage Hux came from. There was a healthy respect on the deceased’s part for his position. 

He quickly shut the system off and opened the hatch, the ramp smoothly lowering to the ground. He stepped off and began looking over the topography of this quadrant. The scavenger would have sought shelter near a water source and there were two within an hour from their current coordinates. 

Hux went to secure his blaster from his hip when it hit him: the smell of ambrosia and musk. A bouquet of rich femininity and slick. He froze in place as he felt his body react to something out of his control. His blood heated, his tongue felt thick as saliva pooled in his mouth, his cock engorged almost immediately to the scent he caught. Feeling dizzy, Hux followed the scent, his legs moving quickly despite his mind’s protest. What in the fuck was he doing?! He was a General of the First Or-

He barely walked 20 steps when he saw her, face down on the ground. The scavenger. His body tightened and his heartbeat faster. She was the source of the smell, he knew it without even inhaling the rich scent from her body directly. She was everything that wafted through the air, like a siren calling a ship to depths of the sea. Hux swallowed thickly as he raised his blaster and aimed at the back of her head. And for the first time since Hux graduated the academy, his hand shook. A soft moan, a plea came from the small form on the ground. Hux felt sweat drip down his spine as he stared at her helpless form, his jacket suddenly constricting. All of the his training, all of the years spent calculating his reign over the galaxy came crashing down around him as he saw the female jackknife in pain and whimper pathetically. 

He wasn’t sure when he dropped his blaster, but suddenly he was down on the ground with her, maneuvering her body around until she lay in his arms bridal style. He lifted her from the ground as his mind roared and raged at him to mount her, claim her, fill her with his kits until her body gave out. Hux’s pupils were all but nonexistent at this point as he saw the scavenger for what felt like the first time. Her tan skin was pale and red all at once, beaded with drops of sweat as she shook in his arms. Her luscious chestnut hair was damp much in the same fashion as her skin, attesting to the inferno that raged within her. Her lips were red and parted, small pants coming from her as she nosed around his chest for his scent. Her small frame fit perfectly against him. But her eyes were what captivated him the most. Almost completely black with a thin ring of hazel surrounding them. She looked at him like he was a god here to deliver her from her mortal coil. 

Feeling a sense of possessiveness that rivaled his calculating nature, he growled deeply and took off in the direction of the water he knew was lurking by. She needed to hydrate, he knew this intrinsically as her heat ripped through her, wringing an ungodly amount of slick from her body. His own body was reacting to hers, which was unheard of for a Beta... but Hux was no idiot. He knew there was something seriously wrong with his biology but currently lacked the capacity to give a shit. What he wanted was lying prone in his arms as she mewled and hissed in pain. He needed to relieve her, fill her with his essence so she would quiet for him and not call out to anymore Alphas for breeding. She was his. 

She mumbled something to him as he felt her tiny fingers dig into his chest for purchase. 

“What did you say, little one?” His voice was rough and gravelly, so unlike the man. He never slowed his gait as he trekked through the humidity to find water to slake her thirst.

“Cave... nest...” she whispered hoarsely. Hux felt his blood boil and chest swell at the word “nest.” She wanted his scent in her space. She had chosen him to see her through her heat and breed her. His cock was slathered with pre inside of his slacks, the sheer amount that leaked from him was embarrassing. It didn’t matter for long as he passed a few thick bushes until he heard the rush of water quickly followed by the sight of a small cave in front of a pool of swirling water. 

He nearly missed a step when he heard her breathe the word “knot” in his neck. Fuck, he was going to drown her in cum. His hindbrain was running the show at this point and it was a testament that he had the wherewithal to set her down for a moment to collect more water in her canteen. A check from his water tester cleared the water as drinkable. Stowing the canteen on his belt and the tester back in its utility pouch, he gently pulled her back into his arms and headed towards the mouth of the cave. 

A quick sniff to the air alerted no predators nor other contenders for her womb. He quickly surveyed the cave with a light he cracked open from her pack while still holding her solidly with one arm as he deemed the perfect spot for her nest. He knew she would be unhappy with the lack of soft things to bed down on, but his jacket and clothing would have to do, as would hers. Once her heat was over would he even consider retrieving such items for her comfort. He needed to fill her first and mark her with his scent, lock her to him with his knot. 

Hux tried to shake his head to clear the asinine thought and focus objectively on the situation but as another gush of slick wetted his side from the Omega who moaned piteously, he couldn’t stop himself from growling and lowering his mouth to lick her sweaty neck. A burst of flavor unlike any other coated his pallet and saturated his tongue. He moaned and thrust into the air futilely as he suckled the small, irritated red spot on her neck which he could only assume was a scent gland. 

His exploration of the Omega was halted when he heard a bone chilling hiss from behind him at the mouth of the cave. Slowly setting her down on the damp ground, Hux turned to see a sludge panther slinking towards them both, eyes glinting in the small light. The creature hissed again at him, but he was almost completely an animal at this point himself. To Hux this creature was challenging his worthiness to mate the female behind him. Luckily, he was always prepared for any kind of battle, especially the unanticipated ones. 

Grabbing a knife from the back of his belt, he launched himself at the creature just as the panther struck. Hux was never one to make the first move, but with limited reasoning skills, his body used brute force to tackle its intended target. A great paw struck him in the side as he dropped his shoulder enough to throw himself against its ribcage as his knife penetrated the exposed, tender underbelly of the beast in a hot rush of blood. The claws had barely penetrated his skin before letting go, death seizing the last moment of the feline’s existence. The sludge panther slumped to the side as he shoved it from him and his Omega. He knew he would gut his kill and save the pelt, once washed, for the nest. He felt a small amount of his own blood deep from the wound in his side but all in all, he could have cared less. Letting the knife clatter to the ground, Hux roared at the corpse in a way that the man he was would have balked at. He was Alpha and he would mate his Omega now that he had proven himself worthy of her womb.

As if summoned, the female moaned for him, back arched on the unforgiving cave floor, sweat running down her body as she weeped silently. He quickly shed his clothing- gloves, slacks, jacket, undershirt- into a small pile, seizing hers next. He pulled her top off with no finesse and ripped her pants from her legs. Her breast wrap was all but shredded and the arm wraps were no better. She apparently didn’t wear underwear which Hux thanked the Maker for. Her body was magnificent. She was tan and toned in all the right places. Her hips flared slightly and the taut muscle sunk between them, belying her thin stature. Her breasts were smaller but still firm and her nipples were pointed angrily into the air, her lust making the tips red with desire. Hux salivated at the sight of her body, imagining her trapped on his knot as he fucked her through her heat. 

Growling again, he seized the female and pulled her onto his lap. Grabbing the canteen of water, he poured the fluid into her mouth, pleased to hear her moan raggedly as her sore, dry throat was tended to. He would provide everything for her when she was so vulnerable, it was his right to do so. Nuzzling her neck as water escaped her mouth in little trickles that he happily lapped up. When she was sated, she made a tiny noise that echoed deep inside of him. The little female was purring for him. It was obviously she had never done so, which was perfectly fine as he had never done so either, yet nature would provide what his civilized mind lacked. His responding purr was deeper, the baritone sending shivers into the female’s delicate form. She nosed at his neck again and then met his stare full on. 

She almost seemed lucid for a moment until her gaze settled on his full lips, her own wetted by her tongue as she dove for his mouth. Hux thrust his thick cock against her supple ass as his lips met hers. It quickly descended into a possession as Hux forced the Omega’s mouth open by tweaking her tight nipple that pressed against his own chest. He let his own tongue slither in and taste her like he had been dying to since the moment her cursed scent derailed him. The desire to kill her had all but evaporated since then. His own desire was to own her now, make her pliant beneath him as he took her over and over, her mewls of pleasure driving him.

Pulling back from her mouth, Hux nipped at her lower lip, drawing blood. He sucked on the plump flesh as the Omega quivered in his arms, trying to squirm around to seat herself on his throbbing cock. Growling in warning, he released her lip.

“Present, Omega.” Hux could feel himself slipping away into the two black pools of her eyes, then she slipped from his lap and began rearranging the few pieces of clothing they had for her nest. His hands were cranked into claws and his cock wept pre into a puddle below him. He wanted to scoop it up and slather her skin in it, let every creature that dared to inhale her scent to smell his unrivaled claim on her. He watched her ass bend and flex as she draped and patted down all the clothing into a little pile that was both flat but soft. 

Once she was satisfied upon her nest, she risked a glimpse at him over her shoulder, then lowered her top half into submission, presenting her weeping and swollen pussy for him to use. Hux’s nostrils flared as he moved behind her.


	4. Bliss

Rey couldn’t stop shivering. Her body was like an inferno but the Alpha behind her frightened and enticed her all the same. Her body was on autopilot as her brain had checked out long ago. She operated for one purpose that her mind was only too happy to point out: Let Alpha breed you up, provide him a healthy litter of pups. 

Rey moaned out loud as she canted her hips in invitation to the red-haired demon Alpha behind her. Her dream of him paled in comparison to the real thing: he carried more muscle than she had imagined but he was still thin. His cock, however, was another story altogether. Her brain may have checked out but her instincts were on overload. She felt terror as she risked a glance at it. It was huge and would surely split her in half. Her Omega side preened at the virility this Alpha exuded. He would give her a strong litter but may damage her in the process. She found herself caring even less as she felt his hot touch along her ass. 

“Be still, Omega.” His rich accent made her toes curl and a gush of slick splattered on the small, flimsy nest she made. Her instincts screamed in futility at the lack of soft materials provided for her nest but the drive to please her Alpha circumvented her dismay. Her nest was lacking, but her cunt was not. She could tell by his nearly black eyes that he would seed her soon. Mewling, Rey arched towards him again despite his earlier missive. Growling, the Alpha dug his fingers deep in her hips to still her, bruises blossoming along her skin. The fire blazed inside of her as she whimpered, sweat coating each inch of her skin that wasn’t already soaked in slick. In truth, she was a quivering mass of desire, soaked in her own fluids as she beseeched the near animal behind her to give her what she needed. What she craved. 

Her Alpha knelt closer, her spine undulating at the brush of a blunt, hot brand at her untried entrance. The hiss that escaped his lips sounded like a threat, should she move now, he would punish her. Rubbing that thick organ against her, her Alpha leaned over her body and bit the back of her neck, not breaking the skin as she desired, but rather pinning her down to ensure her compliance. Rey shuddered beneath him, her body pliant and willing, she would be still for her Alpha as he took her. A slight, muffled moan escaped her Alpha’s lips as he lined his throbbing cock up with her soaked entrance once again and thrust deep.

Rey felt the pain of him ripping into her but merely keened as she silently urged him to use her. Releasing her neck, her Alpha snarled and pulled back slightly only to slam into her again, even further, reaching the end of her. Rey whined and tried not to move, her tender walls were ravaged by the thick veins and molten heat of her Alpha’s cock. She tried to relax as she imagined his cock fully engulfed in her. As if reading her thoughts, the Alpha behind her grunted and pressed his hips further, the sensation inside of her felt like she was ripping in two. His cock wasn’t inside her fully and the Omega inside of her knew that a rutting Alpha would stop at nothing to ensure his knot would lock behind her pelvic bone. 

Rey felt bile swell in the back of her throat as the Alpha’s right hand came up to wrap around her neck. He was going to force himself inside of her and she was powerless to stop him. The Force felt like an idea she had once as a child, sitting on the hot dunes in the Jakkuvian desert, staring up at the sky wishing her life were different. Now it evaded her completely not that should could formulate the brain matter it took to control it. The inner Omega purred her contentment at the her Aloha’s strong grip, the waterfall of slick coating her inner thighs and puddling. Her body, despite the injury it would suffer, was preparing for his final inches. Her eyes closed again as the Alpha pulled back and rammed his engorged cock into her almost unyielding pussy. 

A cry tore from her raw throat, her upper body trying desperately to pull away from him, but his grip held tight as his pleasure rumbled in his chest. Tears ran down her cheeks. She had a fleeting thought of where the moisture had come from since her dehydration felt imminent, but all of that evaporated as her Alpha released her throat and gripped her hips again in a bruising capacity. He began a quick, rough pace, throwing her body forward with each thrust as he bottomed out, his cock hammering the entrance to her womb unmercifully. The pain of it all began to ebb and pleasure quietly filled the void. Rey’s pain-filled moans became purrs and encouragements, words she couldn’t track spilled from her lips as the Alpha snarled his victory over her. She pawed at her feeble nest, tears and slick soaking the fabric but her contentment was blossoming. This strong and cunning Alpha would be the sire to her first little of pups. They would be healthy and strong, like him. Not weak and malnourished as she was. Her thoughts were once again wrapped around the thick member inside her as she felt his sac slapping roughly against her ignored clitoris. The pleasure was immense to a point where she needed to see what was being done. 

Rey managed to crank her neck slowly to the side, to view what he was doing to her from below. Her thighs were shiny with slick, red rivulets ran tracks down her legs indicating her virginity and possibly the tearing she had endured upon his entry. His heavy sac swing back in forth with his thrusts, indicating her would fill her to the brim and more. She shuddered in ecstasy, her body contracting in him involuntarily at the thought. 

A hand released her hip, red marks evident, and grabbed her chin, forcing her to look over her shoulder at him. Flaming red hair hung over his forehead leading to two darker red brows above his nearly black eyes. Pupils blown wide with lust stared back at her. Sweat beaded across his face, neck and torso. Full lips open as air sawed in and out of his lungs... he was beautiful to her. She wanted him to damage her in that moment, to ruin her body for others so that she may be his keepsake for eternity. The person she was and the Omega she was were not the same entity, they lived inside of her, waging war on her morals and desires. A constant battle of what she wanted and what she should want. And right now, Rey wanted her Alpha to breed her. The realization of this combined with the thick appendage ravaging her insides had her mouth open wide in a silent scream as her orgasm tightened her channel; the heat raging up between her hips as her body attempted to milk her Alpha. 

His full lips snarled as he watched her mouth fall open and felt her walls contract. Pulling her neck towards him as he descended over her back, thrusts becoming shorter as the beginning of his knot battered her entrance, her Alpha secured his mouth to her inflamed mating gland. The sucking sensation had her eyes rolling into the back of her head, loosening her channel in preparation for his knot. Her Alpha brought an arm up to wrap around her shoulders as he suckled her, his cock slamming into her harder each time. 

“...Alpha... give me your pups...” Rey’s voice was raw and ragged from her screams, but still her lips moved, asking for his seed, begging him to finish the job of mating her. One final suck to her gland and the Alpha’s engorging knot popped into her, his roar deafening her. Her voice halted in her throat as her entire body spasmed, pain and pleasure twining around another like a helix. A pain beyond all others jolted her, as it didn’t originate from her core, but rather her neck. Sharp teeth ravaged her gland, cutting deep and allowing her Alpha’s saliva to saturate her. It was unlike anything she had ever felt.

The Omega silently wailing beneath her Alpha climaxed again as the Alpha’s knot locked them together, the torrent of come pouring from him, filling everything she was with everything he is.

——

Teeth locked into the little Omega, the Alpha felt the moment his mark bound the two of them. A pleasure beyond anything swept through him as her blood hit his tongue, mingling with the pooling saliva in his mouth. Her cunt gripped him relentlessly, the tightness threatened to push him out, knot and all. Growling deep, he instinctually tightened his grip across her shoulders and emptied himself deep into her womb. Releasing her neck, he grunted as more come exploded from his strangled knot. Her cunt was the tightest thing and he was never going to allow another Alpha within a star system of his Omega. He would ensure a litter every time he took her. Watch her swell with his kits until she could barely move, simply lifting her legs to give him access to her so he could slake his needs.

The simpering Omega was boneless against him. Her heat and his rut were currently satiated with what he was pumping into her womb. He could feel small, nagging tendrils of awareness, light and feminine. The Omega’s mind was brushing up against his, her  
awareness, to some degree, now his own. His thoughts were mostly organized and flat where hers were an array of scintillating colors and emotions. In truth, it overwhelmed him, but the man he was paced along the dark edges of his mind as the Alpha was in charge. 

Nuzzling the female’s mark he had given her, he was pleased to find their scents intermingling. His claim over her becoming solidified, that she would no longer wish to be seeded by any other Alphas, that she was his. His cock pulsed again, yet he could feel the pain in his legs from kneeling on the unforgiving cave floor. Nudging the boneless female, he was able to manipulate them both onto their sides while not tearing unduly her with his knot. A light rattle could be heard emanating from her chest as she purred her contentment into the quiet. Growling his own satisfaction, he leaned over her side slightly and bit down on the mark again, restating his dominance over her form. Her cunt clenched along his swollen cock, causing more ejaculate to enter her overstuffed womb.

Running his hand along her side, he swooped down to between her hips, cupping the slight bulge of his virility that made her pliant. His pride was insurmountable at what he felt, that small, taut layer of skin stretched mercilessly over his offerings. If she wasn’t pregnant already, he would see to it that he gave her even more each mating until she couldn’t move. 

He released her neck and allowed a deep rumble of his own to soothe the Omega. Her mind was now in his own and he could feel her discomfort at being so full. Her feminine sigh was like a balm to his ego, he had pleased the little female. Gripping her small belly tightly, he rotated his hips against her ass, feeling his cock move beneath her skin. It was a heady sensation to know that she quite literally stuck on his cock. She had nowhere to go but simply take what he offered. She moaned tiredly but he felt her ass tilt up against him, trying in vain to take him deeper inside. She was perfection. 

Ceasing his movements, he continued his purr, allowing her muscles to relax against him. Time ticked by as he mapped her body with his hands, roaming and touching each available surface within his reach. He scent permeated her own but he wanted to feel that soft skin against him. Her skin was much more tan in comparison to his own, but it spoke of her tolerance to the sun, something he lacked. This trait would be good to pass onto his kits. Their resilience to every harmful thing was important to him. He didn’t want sickly offspring that would die off early in their lives. 

Soon her breathing pattern evened out and the stunning colors, thoughts against his mind receded into darkness. She had fallen asleep. Soon her body would be begging again for him, he would be near incessant with his desire to claim her again. He felt his knot softening, soon it was expelled out of her by the sheer amount of fluid that occupied her body. He snarled quietly into the darkness as seed pooled on the ground, wasted as her body unable to keep it without his knot. 

His cock remained hard despite having just had her, so he lined up with her core again and pressed inside. Her slick passage still tight and trying to push him out. Growling, he bit down on her claim and shoved his hips flush with hers, trapping her on his length instead of his knot. She moaned weakly in her sleep but didn’t stir beyond that.

His eyes felt heavy against the darkness, teeth losing their grip on her bloodied flesh. Smelling the air once more, he verified their solitude and was able to close his eyes. Soon he would plug her full of come again, soon she would be ripe with his litter.


End file.
